


That one night

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: First want to wish you all Happy New Year!I hope you will enjoy my new multichapter fic, as much as I enjoy writing it.Unhappy married woman met unhappy married man in a bar. How it will affect their lives? Will they meet again?
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 91
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Julia was never a drinking type, she liked a glass of wine in the evening or occasionally whiskey with ice at boring parties. She drunk until she felt that little hum in her head that let her know it’s enough. Tonight was different, she didn’t know what she was doing in the little pub, far from her home, responsibilities and her husband drow her here. Her husband. When she was getting married, all she thought about was Roger, how amazing husband he will be, generous, kind and how much he will love her, he was a good husband until Julia decided to step into politics. She was better than him, bright, smart with political intelligence.  
Julia looked at the big mirror in front of her, she was wondering why people put mirrors in pubs, to make people guilty of spending time there? Forcing them to look at themselves every time they drink?  
She lifts the glass to her mouth, stirring the amber liquid in her glass before taking a big gulp. Julia felt hot liquid run thru her throat, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, feeling someone's presence next to her. She didn’t look straight at the man, she gave him a glance at the mirror. He was tall, even sitting at the bar chair, his hair was dark with a light streak of hair, but what caught her attention the most were his eyes. Ocean blue, piercing eyes. Julia bites her lip, trying to focus on her glass.

“I'm wondering if you fit here,” the strong voice brought her back.

“Fit where?” she asked surprised.

“To the B class pub,” he said, looking at her, “you should be in a fancy restaurant now.” he smiled, sipping his drink.

“I was before, didn’t like it so it brought me here,” she teased, “what a guy like you do in the pub like this?” she asked, looking straight into his electric blue eyes, mocking herself for lame flirty text.

“I’m trying to forget,” he said truthfully, “half of the people do the same I think.” he smiled bitterly, taking a sip from his glass.

“Me too,” she whispered.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked seconds later, his smile made Julia’s knees weak.

“Why not?” she said, “we’re both here to forget.”

“I’m David,” he said, lifting his palm.

“Julia,” she shook his hand, giving him her best smile.

*****

He was holding her by her waist, lips slide on her neck when his hand run down to her tight. They didn’t drink much, not enough to feel guilty. Julia’s hand's frow to his hair, she pulled it gently uncover his neck, she sucked on his pulse point, the familiar hum in her head mixed with David’s moans made her feel aroused even more. She spins him, pulling his back to the door of the bathroom at the pub. Her hands roam over his muscular chest, her tongue doing magic around his ear. David put his hand in her hair, pulling her off, he looked at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks before he finally spoke.

“I live near…” he said, waiting for her response.

“I know motel around the corner.” she answered, “I don’t want to…”

“You don’t want feelings just sex.” he finished the sentence.

“Is it fine for you?” she answered, biting her lip.

“As long as it is for you.” he smiled, crushing her lips with another kiss.

They couldn’t take their hands off of each other, waiting for the receptionist at the motel. Julia was holding David’s hand, they agree on it to be just sex, but something in him made her feel safe, sexy and what's more important for her...herself.

“How can I help you?” the old, blond woman asked.

“We would like to rent a room, for a night,” David said, handing her his card.

“Room number 4, you will pay when you will leave,” she said mechanically, putting the key on the counter.

“Thank you,” David said, taking the key.

They get out of the small room of the reception, room number four was on the first floor. Julia looked at the motel building, it wasn’t anything fancy, she didn’t even know from where she knew that place. She was still holding David’s hand when they walked to the room, she felt something, she wasn’t sure what. Maybe it was alcohol or the thing David was good for her, Julia couldn’t remember when Roger was good for her, in bed or outside of their bedroom. The click of the opening door brought her back.

“Are you sure? I don't want to force you to anything.” David said quickly.

Julia took a step towards him, her hands lifted into his hair, pulling him into a kiss and after a second there were already inside, locking the door behind them. She took his jacket off before he knows it, she kissed him, making him moan more. Her tongue was swirled around his, her hands working on the button of his jeans.  
David looked at her chocolate brown eyes filled with lust, he took off her shirt exposing her lace bra, he cupped one of her breasts with one hand when other was working to unhook it quickly. When he managed to do that, his lips slipped down to her nipple, sucking on it, making it hard. Julia moaned, tangling her hand into his hair when she was trying to take off his jeans.

“I want.,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said, pulling her gently on the bed.

He took off her knickers and jeans with one pull, leaving her naked on the bed in front of him. He licked his lips when he kneeled to kiss her abdomen, his hand took her nippled in one hand when the other one was focused on her clit. Julia had never felt that good before  
David’s hand was doing magic to her body and she didn’t know if she could hold it anymore. She pulled him on top of her, hot kisses making a path from his ear to his lips.  
David couldn’t take it any longer either, he stroke his big cock a few times before pushing it into Julia. He felt her tensing around him, her fingernails dig deep into his back. He looked at her, making sure he isn’t hurting her before she pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her legs around his middle.  
He was sliding into her in a slow rhythm, her eyes closed shut. David touched her face, his thumb caressing her cheek when she opened them, looking into his beautiful orbs. She kissed him slowly at first before the rhythm of his movements becomes faster, she bites her lip feeling the fire building in the pit of her stomach. She lifts herself sucking on his pulse point when his raspy voice filled the space.

“Julia…” he groaned, “I don’t know if I can...hold it any longer,” he said, putting his forehead to hers.

“Me too,” she said before she clenched around him.

They both cum at the same time, he spilled into her, her legs become weak in a second he did. Julia looked at him, caressing his face when he collapsed on top of her, his lips pressed to her neck, kissing her softly before he rolled on the spot next to her. She didn’t know what was the cause of it, but her body started to tremble the moment he lay next to her. She felt cold, satisfied and happy, for the first time.

“I know you said no feelings, but I can’t watch you shivering like that,” he said, wrapping her into a blanket, pulling her closer to his warm body.

“It’s not that I’m heartless bitch,” she whispered, “I don’t want to be hurt, that’s all. We both have...lives.”

“I know,” he whispered back, kissing her hair.

“You don’t...you don’t know me at all.” she shrugged.

“Julia,” he whispered, “don’t think, just let me hold you.”

Julia turned around to face him, she brushed her lips with his before she pulled herself closer to him, her hands wrapped around his middle, making her warm. She breathes in his scent, the mix of sweat, cologne and him making her dizzy and before she knew it she falls asleep into his arms, feeling safe.

********  
David slowly opened his eyes, searching for her body next to him. He opened it quickly when he felt nothing beside him, he looked at the pillow where Julia was laying just hours ago, her lavender scent filled the air. He put his hand on her pillow finding the little card at the top of it.

“Thank you for that amazing night. First time for a long time I felt safe. J.”

He put the piece on the nightstand, rubbing his eyes for a while before collecting his clothes. He wanted to touch her, feel her one more time, he wanted to hold her, but David knew it was irrational. She didn’t want anything, it was just sex. They didn’t know each other, they were just people who met in a bar.

David went straight to the reception with his credit card in one hand and jacket in the other. He didn’t want to talk, just pay and forget. If he could ever forget about her, about her smile, chocolate eyes and the curve of her waist. He put his card on the counter catching the attention of the blond from the previous night.

“I would like to pay,” he said.

“Your friend paid before leaving,” she said without looking at him.

David left the reception as soon as he can, standing in front of the building for a moment, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. He knew the worst thing for him will be forgetting about her, but he had too if he wants to save his marriage he had to forget about Julia.  
“I don’t even know her last name,” he thought before leaving the small motel.

******

6 weeks later

Julia was kneeling in front of the toilet, trying to stop throwing up her breakfast. She gets used to it already, it's been two or three weeks since her stomach was upset. She didn’t pay attention to that, she thought it was probably the flu or not very fresh seafood she had last week.  
She sat next to the toilet, trying to reach the towel from the counter when she did, she hides her face in the wet fabric trying to put herself together.  
At once it hits her if she had a period this month? She knew she had the date written in her calendar, but in that one second, her brain becomes blank. She gently stood up, trying to prevent another round of nausea and reached to the top shelf, where she hides the pregnancy test. She didn’t think it will be something she will need. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out when was the last time she and Roger had sex. Not after David, she didn’t want her husband to touch her then, she wanted to feel David as long as she could, his scent, his touch, every time she closed her eyes she saw his precious smile.

Julia's sight went from the little stick in front of her to her reflex in the mirror. She couldn’t believe her eyes when two red lines showed up, she couldn’t think about anything else than having the baby with a man she met at the pub. It couldn't be Roger’s baby, they didn’t sleep with each other for at least three weeks, even then Julia didn’t feel anything than pain. She doesn’t know him, he doesn't know her. It was just sex, she told him that. After a moment she throws the test to the bin, her hands placed on her little stomach.

“It’s just you and me now,” she said, trying to think about what she should do next.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later.

Julia was standing in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. She was pouring the hot milk to the cup with cocoa when she heard little steps behind her. Amelia, who everyone called Mia, was almost six years old and she thought that no one can hear her if she will tip toe. 

“Mummy!” she screamed hugging Julia’s legs.

“I didn’t hear you at all,” Julia said, lifting her, kissing her small cheek, “how did you do this?” she smiled, taking the cup with hot cocoa. 

“I’m a wizard!” the girl shouted, placing herself on Julia’s laps, “can I get the cocoa mum?” she asked sweetly. 

“Of course, just be careful okay? It’s very hot.” 

“Can daddy drink cocoa with us?” she asked, her mouth already covered with cocoa powder.

“Daddy had to go to work early, but we will eat dinner together.” 

“Okay,” Mia said, with sad face, her beautiful blue eyes lost their spark. 

“Drink your cocoa and start to put your clothes on okay? We have to make some shopping.” Julia smiled.

“Can we buy unicorns?” the little girl shouted, “or sparkly lip gloss.” 

“We’ll see,” Julia said, taking the empty cup from Mia’s hands, “go start to put clothes on, I will help you in a minute.”

Mia was running to her room when Julia tried to clean the mess they both did. She loved her daughter, she was the only person she loved more than anything. Her husband doesn’t know. He didn’t notice the little different in her age, he was happy Julia got pregnant. She stayed at home, moved from politics to raise their daughter instead of being candidate to the Prime Minister chair. Roger was fine with it, he was working and she was raising their daughter. He didn’t know Amelia wasn’t his, even though Julia could swear he treats her like he knew.. Roger wasn’t good father, he was in Amelia’s life, but didn’t listen about her day or what Santa brought her as a Christmas present, he didn’t care because he was now a candidate to be a next Prime Minister. The position he always wanted to have. Julia didn’t mind being alone with Mia, she had money to spoil her, own car and her daughter’s love, and only sometimes, at night when she fall asleep in Mia’s bed to avoid contact with Roger, she was wondering how it could be if she would find David and told him that amazing night end up with surprise named Amelia. 

******  
The dinner were ready, table covered with plates, glasses and some of the dishes. Julia hated cooking, that’s why she was thankful for her favourite restaurant to deliver the floor. Roger was already at home which make her nervous, he was never on time if it takes to dinners, she and Mia were eating alone, having fun and later Roger ate the leftovers. 

“Everything is delicious,” he said, putting his hands on Julia’s. 

“Thank you,” she said, trying not to flinch at his touch.

“How was your day sunshine?” Roger asked Mia, who had her mouth full of carrot. 

“We were shopping,” she said, smiling.

Julia was listening to the story Mia was telling to Roger, the alert in her head was shining bright red in a second he asked Mia about her day. Julia didn’t know what he was up to, but as long as she knew her husband it was nothing good. 

“Mia, go to your room and play for a moment, I have to talk with dad.” Julia said, when the girl ate whole dinner. 

“Good mummy, I’ll be waiting for you.” she said, sliding from her chair. 

“What’s going on?” Julia asked, when Mia disappear in her room.

“What? I can’t ask about my daughter’s day?” he said, taking his plate to the sink.

“Of course you can, but you never do.” she shrugged.

“I got an offer from DCI Lorraine Craddock.” he started, looking at Julia, “it’s about our safety, now when I wanted to be a Prime Minister...she told I should get a better security team.” he finished.

“What it have to do with us?” she asked, starting to wash the dishes. 

“You want it or not, we are a family, if they would like to hurt me, they will hurt my family too.” he said bitterly, “it would be one agent, for both of you. He or she would go with you everywhere until the dangerous wouldn’t be so big.” 

“You want us to do it? So it will look good at the press?” she asked, whipping her hands in the towel.

“I want you both safe, I will have one agent and you both will have other. that’s what I want.” 

“Are you fighting?” the sweet voice of Mia brought them back.

“No sweetie.” Julia said, lifting her, “we are just talking.” 

Julia looked at Roger lifting Mia, her little face hiding in the crook of Julia’s neck. She knew that Roger could have right, but she was also stubborn and didn’t want to admit it. She caressed the brown locks of her daughter hair, making her sleepy. Julia looked at Roger for the last time, before she carry Mia to bed. 

“You can say we agree on that.” she said, before she left the kitchen. 

********  
Julia woke up early, thinking about whether she should leave Mia’s bedroom or wait a little longer for Roger to leave the house. She couldn’t sleep thinking if his predictions are right. She would never forgive herself if something would happened to Mia. Julia gently slipped from her daughter’s bed, heading to her bedroom for quick shower. When she was passing the kitchen by, she saw a little note placing on the kitchen table. 

“The agent will be at our house at 9am. He will explain everything. I will be late, don’t wait with dinner. Roger” 

She wasn’t even surprised by the note he left, he always thought she will handle all the things connected with house and Mia and Julia didn’t want to make him think otherwise. She went to the bathroom for the quick shower, making the breakfast for her and Mia short after. She didn’t tell her daughter about stranger who will now spend time with them, Mia was shy to strangers and Julia tried to avoid them as much as she could. She also knew that the agent sent from Roger can be a spy who will tell Roger everything.   
She put the plate with toast in front of Mia before starting the subject. The girl was eating fast making small pause to breath. 

“We were talking with dad yesterday, that there will be a mister or miss who will stay with us for a while. Go shopping with us, or go to the playground, making us safe.” Julia started.

“We are not safe?” Mia asked, her eyes become bigger.

“We are sweetheart, but we need someone to protect us when dad will be busy.” she said.

“How long?” she asked, looking at Julia with big blue eyes. 

“A while. Now someone will drove us wherever we want to.” she tried to convince her. 

“To buy unicorns and glitter too?” Mia’s eyes sparks again.

“For unicorns and glitter too.” Julia laugh, interrupted by the doorbell. 

She went to open the door, looking at Mia who was now giggle, trying to finish her breakfast. Julia took a deep breath before opening the door, she didn’t know what she could expect behind them. She pushed the door open, lifting her sight to see who Roger picked as the protection for his family, when suddenly the breath hitched in her throat.

“David…” she whispered with her eyes wild open.

“Julia…” he said, the curve of a smile dance on his lips. 

“I see you both know each other,” Lorraine Craddock said, smiling. 

“No,” Julia said rapitly, “not really.” 

“Can we come in?” she asked.

“Yes of course, I’m sorry.” Julia opened the door wilder, please come in, “can I get you something? Tea?” 

“No thank you. As Mister Penhaligon said, you need protection. We, me and your husband, would like David to have a room in your house. Just in case if mister Penhaligon would not be able to come home.” 

“Mummy! I finished.” Mia’s voice filled the room.

“I’ll be right there.” Julia shouted back, “Mia, my daughter, she doesn’t like strangers, I don’t think...mister…” Julia’s sight went from Cradock to David.

“Budd ma’am, David Budd.” he smiled.

“Mister Budd could stay here.” 

“With all due respect Miss Montague, your husband will be very busy during campagne, he told me there can be time he won’t be at home for a week or longer..”

“In that case you are well informed Miss Craddock, better than me.” Julia said, crossing her arms.

“Mummy,” Mia shouted, running toward Julia, “can we go to the park today?” he said, when Julia lifted her. 

“We will, just give mummy ten more minutes,” Julia said, kissing the top of Mia’s head. 

“My name is Mia,” the girl smiled to David, “what’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m David, it’s nice to meet you.” he said, lifting his hand to shook hers. 

Julia couldn’t believe her eyes, Mia was never so open to strangers before, for a moment she thought everyone will know who’s daughter she is, just by look at them both. Mia was shy, very shay Julia would say, but in that room with David smiling at her, she relaxed completely. Julia knew it was a sign, she have to agree on everything Craddock proposed, in other case her daughter will be stressed with someone else, someone she wouldn’t trust in their house. 

“Can I show him my toys?” Mia whispered into Julia’s ear.

“I don’t know, you will have to ask Mister Budd.” Julia whispered back.

“David” she said loud enough to hear, “can I show you my toys?” 

“I would be very happy if you will do that.” he said smiling, when Julia put Mia on the floor. 

“Come with me.” she said, taking his hand.

“Sergeant Budd have two kids, he was trained and had a tour in Middle East.” 

“He have kids?” Julia asked surprised.

“Yes son and daughter.” Craddock said, “he is well trained, you won’t even notice his presence.” 

“I agree on all of this because of Mia.” Julia said, looking at the direction of her daughter room, “he may stay, I will prepare room for him, but he will stay only if it will me necessary.”

“Of course.” Lorrein said, “I will leave you two, you can ask Sergeant for details but I’m sure you will get along.” she said, leaving Julia’s flat.

Julia was looking at them for a while, Mia was showing David all her toys and give it to him to hold. Julia didn’t know if it was the fact she was actually his daughter, or more that he had own kids, but for the first time her daughter was happy and herself, without being brushed off by Roger and his busy work. Julia took a deep breath and walked to her daughter room, she sat o the fluffy carpet and looked into David’s blue eyes, after a moment her voice filled the room.

“It’s nice to see you again.” she said, making his heart flips.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia was looking at her daughter, playing with her favorite toy. She couldn’t talk with David much, Mia was all over to place with him, showing him her toys or just sit next to him. Julia knew that someday everyone will find out, there was nothing she could do about it seeing them next to each other. 

“You wanted to go to the park.” Julia reminds her daughter, standing up from the fluffy carpet. 

“Can David can come with us?” Mia asked sweetly. 

“First you can’t call mister Budd by his name, it’s not polite,” Julia told her with a serious voice. 

“Mummy, but you also called him by his name,” she said brightly. 

“Yes, and we shouldn't do it.” 

“It’s okay ma’am. We will spend some time with each other and calling me Mister Budd wouldn’t be very useful.” David said, standing up. 

“Of course,” Julia said, blushing, “now you will clean your toys and I will make some sandwich with peanut butter for our trip to the park,” Julia said, kissing the top of Mia’s head. 

“Yay! Peanut Butter!” she shouted, starting to putting her toys to the box.

David and Julia walked to the kitchen, where she started to make food for Mia. She knew it’s time to talk with David, about the whole situation and how they both will handle it for a few next months. She took peanut butter from the fridge and started cutting the breath trying to avoid the subject when David’s voice filled the space. 

“I was wondering… How your life went after…” he started, scratching his head, “Mia is a sweet girl.” 

“She is, and she knows it, trying to hypnotize you with her sweet eyes so be careful,” she said, smiling. 

“I don’t want that night cause…” 

“I know, that night, just complicates everything, your job...” she said, turning to face him. 

“Nothing complicates my job, it’s to protect you,” he said, looking straight into her eyes. 

“Mummy! I’m ready to go.” the vice of Mia interrupted them.

“Oh, you are fast.” Julia said, “you have to wait for me to get ready. Go wear shoes and I will pack everything fast.” 

“Okay mummy!” she shouted, disappearing in the corridor. 

“I just want you to know, that you are the only person Mia opened up to, and I don’t want our...past, causing you to be transferred. Can we just...cooperate? Until my…” she took a deep breath, “husband agree on the fact we don’t need protection?” 

“I was hoping we could solve it that way,” he said with a smile, making Julia’s knees weak. 

******  
They were walking through the park, making little stops for Mia to eat her sandwich or play in the playground in the middle of the park. Julia had never felt that way before, the situation wasn’t awkward as she thought it will, David was walking with them, helping Mia reach the tops of every climbing toy in the park. Julia was looking at them and for a one moment she thought about not telling David about their daughter as a mistake, she could have a normal family instead of an illusion of having a loving husband. 

“Mummy look!” Mia shouted, reaching the top of the spiders' web at the park. 

“I see sweetie, be careful.”

“David is holding me!” she shouted when he carried her to Julia. 

“Can we go to the park every day?” she shouted, holding Julia’s hand on the way to the little table. 

“We’ll see,” Julia answered, kissing Mia’s cheek. 

“Do you have kids?” Mia asked David.

“Mia, it’s not our business,” Julia said, blushing.

“No, it’s okay. I have a son and a daughter. Ella is 10 and Charlie is 8.” 

“You like them?” Mia asked again.

“I love them yes.” David smiled. 

“My dad doesn’t like me, but I love my mum,” she said, eating her sandwich.

“Mia…” Julia looked at her, “dad loves you, he is just busy.” she finished, pulling her daughter closer for a hug.

“Can we go to the swings?” Mia asked immediately.

“Let’s go,” David said, lifting his hand to grab the little girl's palm.

Julia closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to let tears stream from her cheeks. She knew Mia feel abandoned by Roger, but didn’t know she thinks he doesn’t love her at all. For the second time, Julia regretted to stay with her husband. She thought how different her life would look like if she would stay alone with Mia or just told David that he is her real father.   
Julia looked at them once again, before joining them, thinking about how big mistake she made. 

******  
Julia opened the door, trying to hide her shaking hands from David and Mia. She was trying to act cool like his presence doesn’t make her stomach flips every time he looked at her. Julia pushed to the door, letting Mia storm the corridor, she took off her shoes and hang her coat and before they know it she was already in her room, looking for another toy to show David. 

“There you are.” the male voice interrupted Julia with hanging her jacket.

“Jesus Roger,” she hissed, “you could at least let me know you are coming home,” she said, trying to calm herself down. 

“Since when I have to do that?” he asked, kissing her lips, Julia tried not to cringe under his touch, “and this is mister Budd,” he said lifting his hand to reach David’s.

“Nice to meet you mister Penhaligon,” David said, shaking his hand. 

“Mister Penhaligon...I like him, who knows maybe I will hire you as the bodyguard of Prime Minister soon.” 

“Are you staying at home?” she asked, wondering if she could spend the night in their bedroom at the comfy bed instead of Mia’s bed.

“No, I’m packing my suitcase again, we have few meetings,” he said, pulling Julia closer.

“Good, but we have to talk before you leave.” she said, releasing from his grip, “excuse me,” she said to David giving him a small smile. 

“I see you liked the new security agent,” Roger said right after they close the bedroom door behind them.

“I did and Mia too, if you would like to ask,” she said, crossing her arms, “you know what she said today?”

“That she loves her bodyguard like her mummy?” Roger teased. 

“That you don’t love her,” Julia said seriously. 

“I don’t know what that girl has in her head.” Roger brushed it off. 

“She is 6 years old Roger and she knows how to be less important than your fucking work!” Julia snapped. 

“Never, ever try to play with my feelings!” Roger took a step towards Julia, his hand painfully wrapped around her wrist.

“It hurts!” she said loudly. 

“That should learn you to be obedient Julia!” he hissed right in front of her face, “I need you to fit into my plan as a candidate and I swear to God you will help me with that!” 

“Let her go or with all due respect Mister Penhaligon I will break your arm.” David's voice filled the room.

“You won’t have to, I finished the talk with my wife. Take care of them. I’ll be back in three weeks I hope.” he said, kissing Julia’s cheek. 

Julia took a deep breath, before turning back to David. The talk was terrifying even without his presence. After a moment her shoulders started to shake, she couldn’t force herself from it, she was tired, scared and all she wanted to do was run away from her husband. From life, she made for her little daughter.   
At once she felt the warmth behind her, she turned her face to see David, his hands slowly turning her around to face him. He didn’t ask about anything, he just pulled her closer to his body and let her feel the warmth and peace in his arms. 

“I’m sorry for that…” she said, wrapping her hands around his middle.

“It’s not you who should be sorry.” he said, caressing her hair, “I won’t leave you now,” he added.

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Are we hugging?” Mia shouted, running towards them, “I want to hug too.” she giggles.

“In that case,” David said, lifting Mia, “we need a group hug.” 

They were hugging each other for a moment, Julia was trying hard to not to cry in front of her daughter. She looked into David’s blue orbs like she did that one night their lives crossed their paths. She didn't know how it will end for her, but she knew that those two precious people with her, were the best that could happen. She wiped her tears and after a second her voice filled the room. 

“Who would like some pancakes?” she said.

“MEE!” Mia shouted, running towards the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Julia said, biting her lip.

“Always,” David said, trying to calm his puls, her smile made him weak every time.

“Are you going?” Mia shouted, leaning into a door frame, “we need pancakes.” she giggles. 

After a second they both were walking towards the kitchen, Mia ready to help with her favorite dish. Julia looked at her daughter and later at David, who was now brush his hand up and down her spine, she doesn’t know if it was his touch or the thing she felt safe with him, but at that moment, in their bright kitchen, she felt like home, she felt like in the real family.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia was up at 6 am, she slides off from her bed, took her favorite toy and went straight to David's bedroom at the end of the corridor. She knocked gently, but before he could answer she went in and pull him by his sleeve. 

"Good morning Mia," he smiled at the sight of her little stuffed bunny. 

"Mummy is sleeping. I'm thirsty," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You want me to wake up mummy or can I give you something to drink?" David asked, walked to her. 

"You can give me some juice." she smiled, "mummy needs sleep. She sleeps with me when daddy is at home. I think they have a too small bed." she said, taking David's hand. 

"Maybe she doesn't like to sleep with someone," David smiled. 

"She sleeps with me. But she needs to rest, she was crying sometimes at night. I think she is sad, but I'm trying to be good and not making trouble."

"That's very nice of you princess." he said, "sit here and I will find mug and juice."

"My favorite mug is there," she said, pointing at the cupboard. 

"Okay, so we have a mug and what kind of juice would you like princess." 

"Orange," she said, squeezing her toy.

"Here you go," he said, placing the juice in front of her. 

"Thank you," she sips some before asking, "can we go to the mall and buy some unicorns?"

"Unicorns?" he asked surprised.

"You don't know unicorns?" Mia tilted her head, "it's a horse with a horn. They are sparkly, and have rainbow hair." she explained seriously. 

"Where we can buy them?" 

"At the mall, silly," she giggles.

"What are you doing here?" they both heard Julia's voice. 

"We are drinking orange juice mummy," Mia said quickly. 

"You can't wake up David. You should wake me." 

"You need rest mummy and we were talking about unicorns and David said we can go to the mall," she said excitedly.

"Go and watch some TV okay? Just 30 minutes and later we will go shopping." Julia said, kissing Mia's head. 

"I'm sorry, she should wake me not you. I will talk with her." Julia said, biting her lip.

"It's not a problem. We agree you need some sleep," he said, smiling.

"I'm okay," she answered, preparing coffee for them both.

"So, are we going to buy some unicorns?" he asked, taking the warm mug with brown liquid from Julia. 

"She already told you about it?" Julia smiled, sipping some coffee, "she watched some movie with unicorns and since then she wants to buy everything that has them on it. Mug, shirt, plush toys." Julia explained.

"Can I buy her a toy?" David asked.

"No, I can't ask you to do it."

"You are not. I just want her to trust me, it's important for the job I do. Besides, I would love to buy her something. She is a little angel." David said, looking at Mia.

"Just one toy." Julia said, "don't let her overwhelm you. She is cute and she knows it." Julia smiled, leaving the kitchen. 

******  
Julia was holding Mia's hand when they were making grocery shopping. She told her daughter to hold on the grocery card when Julia was finding all things from the list they both make. Julia was distracted, she was distracted since David was in her house. His laugh, his eyes and the way he was treated Mia made Julia think about the life she could have. 

"Mummy," Mia brought her back, "when we will go to find unicorns?" 

"After shopping okay?"

"Okay," she said, holding onto her stuffed bunny. 

David was walking behind them, looking around, making sure they both are safe. When he took this job he was ready to protect Roger Penhaligon's wife, she was anonymous just like her daughter, but now when he met Mia, he couldn't stop thinking about that extraordinary girl. She was sweet and smart, just like his daughter Ella. David didn't see his kids often, Vicky took care of that, but Mia's presence gives him a chance to take care of her like she would be his. 

"David," she holds onto his sleeve.

"Yes princess," he said. 

"Will you go with us...to see unicorns."

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss that" he said, holding her little hand in his. 

******  
Julia and David were packing the grocery bags to her car. She told him she can do it by herself, but he didn't listen. She smiles every time he brushes his hand over hers or her gaze at her with his ocean blue eyes that made her knees weak. 

They were about to go and buy toys for Mia when Julia couldn't find her. She was standing next to her, waiting for them to go shopping again, but when she turned around Mia was nowhere to see. 

"David," Julia's voice cracked, "she's gone. Mia...you have to find her! Please," her voice becomes a cry. 

"Hey! Julia looked at me" he was trying to catch her attention," she will be okay. I will find her. Stay here and I will look for her."

"I'm going with you," she said, starting to walk behind him.

"Stay here, in case she would come back." he said seriously, "I will find her. I promise." he said caressing her cheek, wiping one of the tears rolling from her eyes.

David was running around the mall, he knew Mia was here, she would not leave or go with someone he wouldn't know. He tried to look at the little playground at the mall, but she wasn't there. He promised Julia to find Mia and he wouldn't want to lie. At once he saw the little store, full of fluffy toys, glitter and what caught his attention, a big white-pink unicorn inside. He walked in, praying to be in the right store. 

"Mia," he whispered. 

"I wanted to find the store before we will buy unicorns," she explained.

"Your mummy was very nervous, you can't disappear like that," he said, lifting her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"We will explain this to mummy. Have you chose the right one?" he asked, pointing at the fluffy toys in front of them.

"I want that one," she pointed at the big sparkly one, whispering into David's ear. 

"We will take that one," David said to the lady, handing her his card, "we have to go to mummy. She was very worried about you." he added.

"I didn't mean to,"

"I know princess," he lifted her, carrying the big bag with a toy on another hand.

Julia couldn't breathe. She couldn't take a breath since Mia was gone. She looked around every five seconds, thinking about what she will do if something will happen to her daughter.   
At once she heard the steps coming from the corridor next to her.

"Mummy!" Julia heard Mia's voice.

"Mia!" she shouted, taking her daughter in her arms, "never, ever do that again. Understand?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see unicorns." 

"I told you we will,"

"But I wanted to find a good place." she pouted, "look what David bought me! It's the biggest from the store." she said excitedly. 

"It's lovely, but you can't go away like that,"

"I won't mummy," Mia promised. 

"Thank you," Julia whispered to David. 

"That's my work," he smiled, letting then both entered the car. 

********  
It was almost midnight when David found Julia in the kitchen. Mia was already asleep with her new favorite toy, squeezing it tight. Julia was sitting by the table, trying to control her emotions. It was an exhausting day and David was the only person who helps her survive it.

"You are up late," David's voice filled the room, making Julia lift her head. 

"I can't sleep," she smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

"You need warm milk then," he sat in front of her.

"I don't think it will help," she said, "she scared me today."

"I lost one of my kids at the mall once. I was petrified. Ella loved sweets and there gave it to kids so she went."

"Your wife didn't kill you?"

"I told Ella I will buy her doughnut if she won't tell Vicky." he smiled. 

"I will buy you one if you won't tell anyone," Julia said, tilting her head.

"Deal." 

"Thank you, for helping me not freak out there."

"Your welcome." he answered, standing up, "let's go to sleep."

Julia smiled at the sound of his words, she knew what he meant, but for the first time since forever, she would like to feel someone in her bed. She missed intimacy, cuddles, and kisses, but she would never want that kind of thing with Roger. 

"Sleep like not together…. I meant…." David’s eyes become bigger.

"I know what you meant," Julia said, standing up, "goodnight," she whispered, kissing David's cheek before disappear in her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia woke up before the alarm goes off, she was still a bit nervous after yesterday's events and thinking about David and the kiss she gave him. She slides from her bed, so much comfortable than sleeping with Mia, and walk to the kitchen when she heard muffled voices. She looked into Mia's bedroom hoping she didn't wake up David again, but she was sleeping with her big, sparkly new toy from David, hugging the unicorn tight in her sleep. Julia gently closed the door and walked slowly to the kitchen. 

"No Vicky, I can't do this." Julia heard David's voice, "I told you I'm working,"

Julia didn't know what to do for a moment, she didn't want to eavesdrop, but also couldn't go back to her bedroom, David would notice her figure in the corridor. She took a deep breath and tied her silk robe tighter entering the kitchen.

"I will call you later," David said, putting his phone on the table, rubbing his face.

"Is everything okay?" Julia asked with a small smile. 

"Yes, my ex-wife doesn't get that I'm working." he smiled at her.

"Can I help?" Julia asked, biting her lip.

"I can't ask you…"

"I'm asking. How can I help?" 

"She has to go with Charlie to the new school, he has a little problem with study and they told us we can try a new school, but she doesn't want to leave Ella alone. She is ten and thinks she can stay on her own, but... I can't go there and leave you."

"You can bring her here. I'm sure Mia will be excited." Julia smiled unsure in his reaction.

"I can't...I'm at work and I overstepped…"

"You can bring her here. We will stay at home, so you won't have to have three people to look after. We can watch movies until your wife will be able to pick her up."

"You mean it?" he scratched his head.

"Of course. I’m sure Mia will be happy to play with someone." 

"Thank you," David smiled, picking up his phone, "I will let her know."

Julia looked at David, his body relaxed, eyes were shining again and for a moment she thought she did the right thing. She forgot how awkward it will be to meet his family, knowing Mia would meet her half-siblings without David knowing about it. Julia sips some of her coffee, wishing it would be strong whiskey. 

********  
"Can I play with Ella?" was the first question Mia asked after Julia told her about the guest.

"Yes, sweetie. You will have to show her everything so she will feel like home okay?" 

"Okay mummy, can we watch frozen too?" 

"Yes, we will make some popcorn as well." Julia said, interrupted by the doorbell, "let's go, we will look if it's Ella."

Julia looked at Ella at first, she looked more like David's wife, with big eyes and lovely smile. She was shy at first but after both girls shook their hands, they both made a connection right away.

"Thank you for that," David's wife said, giving Julia a shy smile, "hope it won't bother with your plans."

"We are happy to have Ella. I'm sure girls will have fun."

"Thank you," Vicky said, leaving Julia's apartments

"Mia went to show Ella her toys," Julia told David when he came back to the kitchen, "is there something Ella can't eat? I want to make pizza and popcorn."

"She loves pizza." he said, "can I help you?"

"You can cut some paprika, that's the only way for Mia to eat some vegetables."

"I understand that! I don't like most of the healthy food." he blushed.

"You don't look like someone who doesn't like it," she said, her breath hitched when he approached her with cut veggies, his body dangerously close to hers.

"You have to believe me," he said, his face inches away from hers.

"Daddy, can we have something to drink?" Ella asked.

"I will bring you some in a minute," he answered with a raspy voice. 

"Mia have so many toys!" his daughter said excitedly. 

"Go and play together, I will let you know when the pizza will be ready," Julia said, looking at David.

"Thank you, Miss Julia," she said before leaving them alone. 

*******  
They were sitting at the sofa, wrapped in cozy blankets. Julia couldn't forget about how close David was, how his breath tickles her face, how much she wanted to be touched by him. They were watching the movie, but all she could do was looking at him. It was about four hours since his wife brought Ella to Julia's flat, but it was enough for both girls to bond. They were wrapped in one blanket, eating from the same plate and watching their favorite movie.

"It's time to go home," David said, looking at his phone. 

"Daddy please five more minutes," Ella begged. 

"Mum will be here any minute, you have to pick up your things."

"Can Mia help me?" 

"Of course," he said, watching both girls disappear in Mia's room.

"It will be hard for them to say goodbye," Julia said, folding the blanket. 

"Hope she will be able to visit Mia," David asked. 

"Of course, if your wife will agree."

"I'm sure she will." 

At once David was inches away from Julia. She could feel his warmth next to her, she wanted to touch him, feel his lips on hers, but she knew she couldn't. She lifted her sight when she felt it, he pulled her closer, his big hands placed at the small of her back, rubbing it gently. His lips crushed hers, tongue dance around making Julia shiver. Her hands lift to his face, cupped it softly. The kiss was soft, but for them, it was more than that, suddenly they both heard girls coming from Mia's room. 

"Mummy, can Ella come tomorrow?" Mia asked quickly. 

"We have to ask her mum, but I hope she can," Julia said, trying to stop blushing. 

At once the doorbell rang, letting them know Vicky was about to pick Ella. Julia walked slowly behind the girls when she felt the urge to turn back, she saw him, the little smirk didn't leave his face when they eyes met. Just a kiss for then was something that brings so many memories and desires. The fire they thought was long gone rise again, making then want each other like never before. 

"Thank you once again," Vicky said, smiling at Julia, "hope she was good." 

"Of course, Mia and I would like to invite her more often." 

"That would be very nice," Vicky said, before leaving. 

"Mummy," Mia brought Julia back from her thoughts, "can we watch the movie? We didn't finish."

"Yes, sweetie. Go and wait for me," she said, hoping she will be able to talk with David about what had happened minutes later. 

******  
The room was dark, lit only by the reflex of the moon. Julia couldn't believe what she was doing. She put Mia to sleep, she was so exhausted she falls asleep almost in her arms, letting Julia relax. She tiptoes to David's room, she didn't know what she wanted. Sex? Maybe, but the truth was she missed the warmth, presence of another person and simple gestures like cuddles and kisses. Julia knocked gently waiting for him to respond, but after a few minutes, standing in the corridor, she felt stupid and was just about to go when the door opened.

"I wanted…" she started, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here."

"Julia," his whisper echoed in her ears, "will you stay with me tonight?" he lifted his hand, waiting for hers. 

"I would love to," she said, placing her palm in his.


	6. Chapter 6

Julia slowly opened her eyes, there was still dark outside and she couldn’t bring herself to go back to own bed. She turned around to look at David, he was still asleep and Julia didn’t want to wake him. She tried to release from his grip, he was holding her for the whole night, making her feel safe. Julia missed the warmth, the warmth of another person and that night, even though they didn’t have sex, make her feel more alive than during the whole marriage with Roger. She was just about to slip from the bed and go back to her room when he pulled her closer, locking her in a tight embrace. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

“I have to go back to my bed before Mia will wake up,” she said, caressing his cheek.

“Stay here, it’s still time before she will wake up,” he said, nuzzling into her neck. 

“I would love to, but you know her, she can be up at 6 am,” she said, softly brushing her lips over his.

“Can we...repeat it?” he asked faintly, “I enjoy sleeping with you,” he gave her a small smile. 

“Me too,” she said, her eyes spark, “we see each other in few hours,” she smiled, giving him one last kiss before leaving his bedroom.

********

“Mummy!” Mia shouted jumping on Julia’s bed.

It was only two hours after Julia left David, she was exhausted, but happy. She pulled Mia closer to her, hoping she will make her take a little nap, but Mia was ready to play. Julia looked at her, trying to remember every detail from Mia’s childhood, she wasn’t sure what will happen when David will have to vanish from their life, but for now, Julia was happy like never before. 

“Can I wake up David?” she asked.

“No sweetie, David don’t have to wake up with us,” 

“Can we make cocoa then?” 

“Yes, come on. You will help me,” Julia said, putting her robe on. 

They were both standing by the countertop, Julia was holding Mia so she could pour some cocoa to her favorite mug. She sticks her tongue out, trying to count how many spoons she put there. David stood near looking at Julia and Mia, he was happy, for the first time since he and Vicky split up and she won’t let him see kids as often as he would want to. David knew it’s just temporary, he knew that Julia’s husband will be back soon and the little thing they build can be destroyed. 

“I see we have new cook today,” he said, making them both turn around.

“We are making cocoa,” Mia shouted, “we will make some for you too,” she decided. 

“Can’t wait,” he said, taking few steps towards them, his hand brushes gently over Julia’s back. 

“Can we go to the zoo today?” Mia asked, “I want to see penguins.”

“We will think about it,” Julia said, her voice affected by David’s touch.

“I want to see penguins too,” David said with a smile. 

“Two votes, we are going!” Mia giggled. 

“I see I don’t have any chances with you two.” 

“We are going to the zoo!” Mia shouted running around, “I will pack my bag,”

“Slow down, first breakfast and cocoa, later you will go pack,” Julia said quickly.

Mia ate the breakfast faster than ever, she wanted to pack everything she needs for the trip. Julia’s and David's sight meet right after Mia left the kitchen. Julia had never felt such an urge to touch someone, kiss someone, she was trying to control herself but after that one night in David’s arms, she knew she wanted more, much more than Roger would be able to give her. 

The sound of the opening door, made Julia jump from David in a second. She forgot about Roger and his presence in their lives and for one small moment, she was ready to change her life immediately. 

“Honey I’m home,” he shouted, entering the kitchen. 

“You are home early,” Julia said surprised. 

“I see you are very happy,” he said sarcasm. 

“I am, but we are going to the zoo,” Julia said, starting to make sandwiches for Mia.

“I thought we will spend some time together,” Roger said, “Okay then we will go to the zoo. Thank you, Mister Budd, you are free to go now.” 

“I don’t think…” 

“As I said, thank you for your service,” 

“Mummy, I’m ready!” Mia stormed the kitchen with her pink backpack.

“Amelia,” Roger looked at the girl, “we are going to the zoo,” 

“I want to go with mummy and David,” she said, hiding behind David’s legs.

“Mister Budd is leaving and can’t go with us this time.” 

“So I don’t want to go!” Mia said, starting to cry.

The chaos that Roger brought with him making Julia feel dizzy. She wanted David to stay, but couldn’t do that to Mia. She knew Roger as her father and that speed change wouldn’t be good for her. Julia took a deep breath and after a second she finally spoke. 

“I have to talk with daddy okay,” she kneeled in front of Mia, “go to your room and play with the new unicorn.” she smiled when Mia left the room. 

“I want to talk with you,” she said to Roger, “private,” she smiled to David. 

“I will wait…” 

“There is no need,” she said, letting him know to leave.

“In that case….” David said, shaking Julia’s hand, leaving in her palm his card, “there was a pleasure to meet you.” 

********  
Julia was standing in the kitchen in front of Roger, trying to think about the best way to tell him about the end of their marriage. She bites her lip, she regrets to sent David away at some point, but she knew it won’t be good for his carrier if Roger will notice how close they both are.

“We have to talk,” she started, crossing her arms, “the thing between us…”

“The thing called marriage?” he said with a bitter smile.

“Yes, I don’t think it works…”

“Wait...I left you with a bodyguard for a few weeks and you are telling me that you want to split? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he shouted.

“You left me a long time ago Roger, you don’t give a fuck about me or Mia,” she shouted back. 

“You know I’m a candidate for next Prime Minister Julia, I need you to cooperate, for once do something for me!” 

“You will be one, but without us,” 

“You won’t get Amelia that fast! I will make sure of it,” he shouted his voice filled with rage.

“Don’t threaten me,” Julia fights back.

“You think the judge won’t let me raise my own child? I will make your life hell and you will never see my daughter again!” he shouted.

“SHE ISN'T YOURS!” Julia shouted loud, her breath becomes heavy when she heard what she said. 

“What?” Roger asked surprised. 

“She isn’t yours,” Julia repeated calmly.

“You are telling me that I was raised some other guy baby for six years?” 

“You didn’t because you weren’t there most of the time,” 

“Julia,” his voice scared her, “tell me it’s a lie...and we will go back to our life…” 

“Mia isn’t yours,” Julia repeated.

She didn’t think he would do it, Roger was a coward and Julia would never expect him to hit her. He slapped her, the feeling of fire on her face made her shout. Roger looked at her for a moment and was about to hit her once again before Mia’s scream filled the room. 

“Leave my mummy alone!” she shouted. 

“I’m not done with you,” he said inches away from Julia’s face.

********  
Julia was trying to calm Mia down, she was crying since Roger left the flat. The girl couldn’t understand why her daddy hit mummy and even Julia couldn’t convince her he didn’t mean too. After an hour Mia was finally asleep, holding her sparkly unicorn tight.   
Julia was aware of the fact her marriage is over, she was ready for that for a long time now. She has money to do it, and after what Roger did and how Mia feels about him now, Julia was sure about the decision she made.   
Julia took her suitcase and filled her with the most important stuff, she walked carefully to Mia’s room, gently waking her up. The girl opened her eyes almost immediately, with a scare written on her little face. 

“Put here the most important things okay? I packed your clothes,” Julia said, “we will move out for a while okay?”

“Yes mummy, I don’t want to live with daddy anymore,” she whispered, packing her favorite things. 

Julia and Mia were waiting for a taxi, she didn’t know yet where she will go. Coming back to parents wasn’t an option. She asked the driver to take them to the nearest hotel, she didn’t know how long they could be there, but the fact she was free from Roger made her feel better.

Julia put Mia to sleep again, in the fresh sheets and fluffy pillow Mia fall asleep in a moment. She wasn’t sure what to do next, she wanted to call David, she had his card and was playing with it in her hands for a moment before taking her phone and dial the number. Her face felt like burning, the black eye and the spot when Roger hit her the most were red. Julia couldn’t touch it, it was sore and for a moment she thought her eye will fall out.

“David it’s me…” she said her voice cracked when all that happened today hit her hard, “can you come?” she asked crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia was waiting for David by the door, she didn’t want him to knock to not wake up Mia. She was fast asleep, holding tight into her fluffy toy. Julia was trying to calm herself down, she couldn’t stop crying like all what she was holding in herself ruin the tame she made and burst in. She tried to hide the black eye Roger made, but the truth was it was still visible.   
At once the elevator door opened with a soft beep, making Julia look in that direction, she thought she will handle it, she survived more than that, but one look at David made the tears shone in her eyes. 

“What happened?” he asked immediately, holding Julia tight in his arms.

“I…” she started, but he couldn’t understand her true her sobs. 

“Come here, we will go inside,” he said, pulling her behind him to the hotel room.

He saw it at the moment they entered the room, the black bruise under Julia’s eye, the red marks on her arm, he knew he shouldn’t let her stay with that bastard in one room alone, but she asked him too. David looked at her, his fist clenched when he understood why Julia and Mia are in this hotel.

“I will kill him,” he whispered, gently touching her cheek.

“No you won’t,” she answered, “I told him something I shouldn’t have.” 

“That’s not the reason to beat you,” he said, when his thoughts went to Mia, “he hurt Mia?” 

“No, she was in her room, but she is scared and doesn’t want to be with Roger in one flat.” 

“You will stay with me,” David told her, kissing her forehead.

“I can’t…” 

“Of course you can, we will wait till Mia will wake up, I have a car so we will just pack you and your things,” 

“David,” she stopped him, “Roger will destroy your carrier if he will find out,” she said with a cracking voice, “I won’t let that happened.” 

“I don’t care as long as you and Mia are safe,” he said, kissing her softly, “please come with me.” 

“What’s about your wife?” 

“Ex-wife, we don’t live together, I see kids twice a month,” he said, still waiting for Julia’s response to his offer. 

“David it’s….complicated.” she whispered, turning around, “I can’t let Mia get used to you, you can disappear from our lives and I can’t hurt my daughter like that,” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said sincerely.

David took a step towards Julia, he turned her around to face him her eyes immediately found his. She knew she should tell him, she should tell him about Mia the day they met again, but she wasn’t sure if it’s good for her daughter, now when Roger isn’t a problem anymore Julia decided to do it right away, no matter how he reacts, David should know the truth. When she was just about to say it Mia’s voice filled the room.

“Mummy, I had a nightmare,” she cried, “ David!” she shouted in a second she saw him.

“Hey princess, how about I will put you to sleep for a bit more and later you and mum will move into my flat hm?” he asked, lifting Mia. 

“Yes!” she shouted again, hugging David tight. 

“I will put her to sleep and you rest a bit, I will help you pack later,” he said, carrying Mia to the bedroom. 

Julia was listening to the muffled sounds in the bedroom. She heard Mia giggles and for the first time that night, she knows that she made the right decision leaving Roger. She sat on the sofa, leaning back, her head resting on the fluffy pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself for a bit of rest. 

*********  
“What bad dream you had a princess?” David asked, wrapping Mia in a blanket. 

“About daddy…” she said with a sad voice, “he hits mummy very hard and she cried,” 

“I know, but I won’t let that happen again, I promise,” David assure her, pulling the straight lock behind her ear.

“You won’t hit mummy like daddy okay?” 

“Never,”

“You promised?” she asked, holding her sparkly unicorn toy tight.

“I promise,” he said sincerely.

“You will protect us even if it’s not your work anymore?” she asked, a little smile crept on her face. 

“Of course I will, you and your mum are very important to me, never forget about it okay?” 

“I won’t,” she smiled again making David’s heart melt, “I didn’t take any book with me,” she said sadly.

“It’s okay, I have few stories to tell,” David told her, “first will be about a little unicorn who was looking for her spark,” he said, kissing Mia’s forehead.

Julia was laying on the sofa, her cheek pressed to the soft surface of the pillow, her eyes closed legs resting on the other side of the sofa. She didn’t know when she falls asleep, she wanted to wait for David and explain to him that they can’t move into his flat, but before she knows it, she was already sleeping. At once the little noise woke her up, she sat thinking if it was Mia who calls her. 

“Hey,” David smiled, making her heart skip, “I packed your things, Mia is up already, drinking orange juice, you want to sleep more or we can go?” he asked. 

Julia needed a moment to think, she was still half asleep and bringing herself back to life needed some time. She runs the fingers through her hair and after a moment she finally spoke. 

“I told you…” she started.

“You told me and I get why you don’t want to do this, but I lost one family already, I won’t let myself lose another.” he whispered for only her to hear, “I treat Mia as if she would be my daughter, I won’t hurt you or her, I couldn’t,” he finished, Julia’s heart stopped at the sounds of his words echoed in her ears. 

“Just a few nights,” Julia said, standing up, “few days and I will find a nice flat for me and Mia,” she said, didn’t know if she wants to convince David or more herself. 

********  
David’s apartment wasn’t small, it wasn’t big either, it was something between a little shoebox and Julia’s flat which makes it cozier. You looked around at the photos of his kids, places he visited and some of the frames with his ex-wife. Julia immediately looked away, like it would change the fact that she saw it. Mia runs towards the smaller room, placing her little backpack on the floor.

“Mia don’t, it’s not your room,” Julia stopped her. 

“It is, it’s her room, I bought some new toys but I’m sure Ella and Charlie won’t mind sharing, you will sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the sofa,” David explained, placing Julia’s bags on the floor. 

“No,” she said immediately, “I will sleep on the sofa, I can’t take your bed from you,” 

“The bed is big,” Mia said, “you could sleep there, mummy like to be cuddle when we sleep together,” Mia said, coming back to her new room. 

“She is right,” David smiled, “bed is really big,” he added, holding Julia’s hand.

Julia smiled at the feel of his warmth on her hand, she was still overwhelmed because of what had happened within hours. She doesn’t know what to do yet, she could just go for her things at Roger’s apartment, or leave them and buy new once, but the problem was, she didn’t know how she will explain the fact Mia is David’s daughter to him. She wanted to do it several times, but always something gets in the way. 

Julia was looking at Mia’s excitement, she was running from one place to another and explore David’s flat to the fullest. She already forgot about Roger and Julia was very glad she did, but the fact she can ruin her daughter lived with one announcement made Julia shiver. 

“Everything okay? Are you cold?” David asked quickly.

“No, it’s more because of her excitement.” she answered giving him a small smile, “she never was so open in her short life and it’s all because of you,” 

“She is extraordinary….like you,” he whispered, squeezing Julia’s hand.

***********  
Mia was already laying in her new bed. There were three of them, David make sure Ella and Charlie could sleep here too. She was almost asleep the excitement made her tired in no time and Julia was glad for that. She was just about to put Mia to sleep when she saw David sitting on her bed and reading her a bedtime story. Julia was ready, he has to know that Mia is his and Julia couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“She drifts off to sleep in five minutes, I couldn’t even ready the beginning of the book,” he smiled. 

“I have to tell you something,” Julia said quickly.

“Okay,” he answered, starting to worry.

At once room filled with the melody of a ringing phone. Julia couldn’t believe that the universe is against her if it takes to telling David the truth, but she left him looking for her phone. She looked at the screen and saw Roger’s phone number, she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to answer, but after a second she finally picks up the phone. 

“What do you want?” she said harshly. 

“I know where you are,” Roger said, “if I were you, I would leave poor mister Budd and come back here. We don’t want him to get hurt, don’t we,” 

“Leave him alone,” she said, trying to control her voice.

“Four months with me, till the end of the campaign, later you can fuck whoever you want to.”

Julia looked at David, he heard everything, ever sing word Roger spit. Julia was ready to agree on his terms, she would spend four more months with him and later would be free, but before she could say anything David took her phone and answered loud enough for Roger to hear.

“Fuck off or you won’t make it to the end of this campaign,” David said, before disconnecting the call. 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Julia said, trying to control her shaking hands. 

“I won’t let him control you or your life, we know what he is capable of,’ he said, lifting her chin to look at her black eye, “you will not come back to him,” 

“Mummy,” the voice of Mia brought them back, “I don’t want to come back to daddy, can we stay with David?” she asked, holding onto the fluffy toy.

“We won’t come back to daddy, I promise,” she said, carrying Mia to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Julia twenty-five minutes to calm Mia down. She was crying in her arms begging her to not go back to Roger and Julia felt awful that she consider to do it. She sang her favorite song and tell her half of the story before Mia finally fall asleep. Julia left Mia’s room and gently closed the door behind her. Her body was sore from all the stress she had and all she could think about was stay in bed with David, but she knew this won’t happen. 

“She didn’t want to sleep?” David asked, wearing only boxers and a shirt. 

“She was crying because she didn’t want to go back to Roger,” Julia said, sitting on the sofa. 

“I won’t let you…” he started.

“I know,” she said quickly, “so I’m sleeping on the sofa and you in your bed.” Julia command, looking for something to sleep in her bag.

“Julia,” David started.

“Please, I’m too tired to fight with you,” she said, taking her shirt and knickers and heading to the bathroom. 

Julia was tossing and turning for over an hour. David’s sofa was the most comfortable she had ever sleep on, but the truth was she crave his touch, him holding her and protect from the world. She felt silly thinking about it, but in his arms, every problem felt small. She bit her lip and cursed silently. She stood up tiptoe to Mia’s room to check if she is still sleeping. Her daughter was fast asleep, with one hand above her head and other squeezing tight her unicorn. Julia gently closed the door and walked to David’s room. She knocked softly making sure she won’t wake him up, she was just about to go back to the sofa when she heard his soft voice. 

“Julia?” he asked, sitting on his bed, his shirt throw on the chair nearby. 

“Can I sleep with you?” her voice was more a whisper. 

“Of course,” he smiled, lifting the sheets so she can climb on the bed.

Julia pressed her back to his chest, pulling his hand closer to her. She needed it, his touch, his scent on her, his little kisses placed on her neck. She didn’t know how she survived so much time with Roger after the night she spends with David. She made a mistake, a mistake that cost her daughter six years with Roger. Julia turned around to face him, he was looking at her with his ocean blue eyes and all she could think about was him. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipped into his mouth tasting him, she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Julia couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t want to let go of him, not yet, she grazes her fingers over the naked skin of his chest receiving a moan every time her nails dig into his flesh.   
David’s hand dive in between her tights, he looked at her making sure she wants it as much as him and after a little nod from her he put her knickers aside, his fingers playing with her folds. He was kissing her neck, licking on the sensitive skin behind her ear when Julia was trying to make more friction between his fingers and her clit when the sound of the opening door caught her attention. 

“David,” she whispered, “please, stop,” she pushed him gently. 

“Hey,” he immediately looked at her, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“I think Mia is up, I heard the door open.” 

“I will go,” he said, kissing her one more time.

“You will stay here, I will look,” she said, adjusting her knickers. 

David fall on the pillow behind him, he smiled at the memory of Julia under him, panting and moaning and the feeling of her around his fingers made him hard even more. After a second he heard it, the loud, alarming scream. Julia.

“What happened?” he asked quickly running towards Mia’s room. 

“She’s gone. She’s gone.” Julia repeated. 

“Look at me!” he shouted, hands placed on her shoulders, “what happened?” 

“I went here and thought she hide, but I looked everywhere and she’s gone. She couldn’t open the door by herself. Someone took her.”

“We will find her, I promise.” 

“I know who took her,” Julia said out of the blue when David was calling the police, “Roger.” 

“You don’t know that,” he said, waiting for the call. 

“I know,” she whispered before David's voice filled the room again.

“Police? I want to report missing.” 

David looked at Julia, she was shaking and couldn’t control her sobs. Right there he wanted to hold her and ever let go, protecting her from the whole world. He finished the call with the police and shortly after he was near Julia. He wrapped her in his arms, trying to make her feel less scared. David knew he knew from the beginning that he will never let anyone hurt her.

*******  
Julia was standing by the window, looking at the little garden in front of her. She didn’t even notice it, the small space filled with flowers little bench at the right corner and place to play for kids. She couldn’t focus on anything, her thoughts drift off to her daughter, Mia was alone with someone she probably didn’t know and Julia felt guilty. If she would stay with her instead of spending time with David Mia would be safe with her. 

“Julia,” David’s voice brought her back from her thoughts, “the policeman wants to speak with you.”

“Miss Montague,” the policeman nodded, “where were you when your daughter disappear?” he asked. 

“With David at his bedroom,” she said quickly.

“You are the father?” he asked to have a full view of the case.

“No, Roger Penhaligon is, but he crossed the lines and that’s why Julia and Mia stay at my place.”

“Roger is not her father,” Julia said calmly.

David looked at her surprised, he never interferes with Julia’s life. They were just two people who had one night stand a while ago, but now when she came back to his life he wanted to know more. David waited for the police to ask all question they need before taking Julia to the other room. 

“Roger is not Mia’s father?” he asked.

“I told him. I told him and he is punishing me for lying to him for over six years of lies,” she said, avoiding his gaze. 

“Julia…” he started trying to understand, “Mia is six...she…she could be...”

Julia looked at him immediately, her whole body started to tremble and for the first time since David got back to her life, she was scared. Scared of losing him, of him not wanting to be Mia’s father, not wanting to stay with them if he finds out the truth, but she knew that was the right thing to do. She took a deep breath and looked straight into David's eyes, her hands still shaking when he hides them in his palms. 

“Mia is your daughter,” she whispered, “after we spend that night together, I didn’t let Roger touch me, because I wanted to feel you for a little longer,” she gave him a shy smile, tilting her head, her eyes filled with tears, “I didn’t even know your last name and when I saw those two lines on pregnancy test...my first thought was to not keep her, that I can’t raise her, but she was yours and I wanted something, someone to remind me of you, of that one night that changed my life forever” she sobbed.

“Julia...” 

“I know you don’t want us in your life,” she said with sadness in her voice,” you have right to hate me, but believe me I tried to tell you after we met again, but didn’t want to lose you that fast. I will take Mia and my things and disappear from your life, but please just let me stay here, in case she will come back. I just want my daughter back.” her voice cracked. 

“She is our daughter,” he said loud enough for her to hear, cupped her face in his hands “and I do everything in my power to bring her back. She is mine, I have two daughters now,” his eyes filled with tears. 

“I thought you would be mad at me, that’s why I hide it for so long.” Julia said, taking his hand in hers, “I thought raising her with Roger will be good for her, that she will have mum and dad, the whole family, but the truth was I should leave when I find out I’m pregnant.” 

“That doesn’t matter Julia, I lost six years and I won’t lose any day more, I love you and I love her.” 

Julia couldn’t stop crying at the sound of his words, she knew David is a good man, that secret was eating her alive and now when she gets rid of it she felt relief. David pulled her closer to his warm body, hugging her so tight she could hear his heartbeat. He loves Mia as much as he loves Ella and Charlie, David found a connection with Mia from the day he appears on Julia’s door. After a moment Julia calmed herself down, still holding onto David she looked at him and after a second her voice filled the room of his bedroom.

“If Roger will hurt her?” she sobbed.

“I promised you, no one will hurt you or our daughter,” he said, kissing the top of Julia’s head.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia was sitting on the bed, holding her unicorn tide. She didn’t know why but went with that nice lady who told her mummy found a new home for them and asked her to drove Mia there. The girl looked around trying to see anything in the darkroom, she saw her old toys, old desk and she could notice her old blanket too. She was in her PJ, and the only thing she had was that big unicorn from David. She holds it tighter, tears rolled from her eyes when the door opened, letting the lady entered. Mia pulled herself back on the old bed, hiding behind the fluffy toy. 

“You have to eat something sweetie,” the blonde lady told Mia. 

“I want to go to mummy and David,” 

“You will, mummy will be here soon,” 

“But I want her now!” she shouted, crying. 

“Tell her to shut up!” the male voice echoing from the other room.

“She's scared, stop yelling!” the lady shouted back.

“I don’t want to be here, please let me go. I will go to mummy and I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I can’t let you go, but mummy will be here soon. I promise.” 

“Leave her and you stop crying!” Roger shouted, appearing in the room.

“Daddy?” Mia asked confused.

“I’m not your dad, you will be able to ask your mum who your father is...soon very soon,” he said, taking Lorrein out of the room.

Mia was crying even harder, she knew that her mum will find her and take her to a new home with David, but she didn’t want to stay with her dad any longer. The lady was nice, but she didn’t let her run away. Mia hides in the corner of the room, taking a little blanket from the bed. She thought that if she will hide good enough no one, except mummy, will find her. 

“You can’t treat her like that,” Lorraine said looking at Roger.

“I told you, we need her, you wanted to help me with my political future and I promised you a better job. If my slutty wife wants that kid back she will have to cooperate. I just want her to be on that big congress next week and maybe a few pictures of us as a happy couple. Later I will give her the kid back and she can go and fuck whoever she wants too.” he said, kissing Lorraine. 

“I know, but..” 

“There are no ‘buts’ Lorraine, Julia will have to pay….for six years of lies.” 

“Just don’t hurt Mia, she is sweet kid,” 

“I won’t, promise.” he said quickly, “Julia in the other hand….will pay,” he said, leaving the room.

**********  
It was five hours since Mia disappears from David’s flat. Julia was trying to sleep a bit, but she woke up screaming and crying every time she saw Mia in her dreams. She was now sitting on the sofa, looking blankly at the space in front of her. David was right beside her, not because it was his job, but because this was their choice. David was holding Julia’s hand the whole time, he felt her jump on the sofa every time the door opened letting police entered the flat. Julia looked at him for the first time since the police arrive, he was stressed as her, but at some point he tried to act cool and support her than panic, placing his hand on hers. 

“Why he doesn’t call yet?” she asked, looking at David. 

“We don’t know if it’s Roger...don't worry they will find her,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

Julia stood up, trying to do something useful, she wanted to make some tea for everyone, but as soon as she tried the whole tea spill on the floor. David rushed to her, hearing the noise of broken glass, he took her by her waist, pulling her out of the place. He hugged her tight until her weak voice filled the space.

“Give me a minute,” she said, walking towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

She dives into her pocket, looking for her phone, she couldn’t breathe for a moment she saw a message on the screen sent ten minutes ago. Julia swapped the screen to read the whole message, trying to take some air. 

“If you want to see her again, come to our old apartment. Alone. Don’t make me hurt her. Roger.” 

Julia finally took a deep breath, she knew it was Roger, she knew it all along. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying. Her face lost the spark and she couldn’t focus on anything else than the message on her phone. At once the knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts. 

“Julia are you okay?” she heard David’s voice. 

“Yes, give me a moment,” she answered, taking one more breath before leaving the bathroom.

“You should eat something,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I think I need a walk,” she said, taking her coat.

“Will go with you,” David said immediately. 

“No, please. I need some time alone, to gather my thoughts,” she said, kissing him one last time before leaving.

David looked at her when she was closing the door from his apartment. The among of people around started to overwhelmed him, but that wasn’t the worst. He had a feeling like it was more a goodbye than ordinary go for a walk. David quickly entered the bathroom where Julia was only minutes ago. He looked around trying to find the thing that made Julia’s behavior so different from the one he knew and after a moment he saw it. Julia’s phone lies on the sink with the open screen. David’s eyes slide from the message Julia received minutes ago. All he could think about was how he will find that house. 

*******  
Julia slowly opened the door, she walked slowly towards the living room. The furniture was covered with sheets, she could smell the mold and every space was covered with dust. Julia was trying to look for Mia on her own, but their old house had so many rooms, she couldn’t find her. At once she heard a loud noise coming from Mia’s old room, Julia walked fast towards the place, opening the door slowly. She looked around, but all she could see was old furniture and toys. 

“Mummy,” Mia’s voice echoed from the blanket she was hiding. 

“Mia,” Julia’s voice cracked when she saw her little face. 

“Can we go home? To David?” she asked, wrapping her little hands around her mum's neck.

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m taking you home,” Julia said, carrying Mia from the room.

“I thought here is her home,” Roger’s voice filled the corridor, “I knew you will apear...hope you didn’t bring your new boyfriend.” 

“Leave us alone!” Julia said, taking a step back.

“I will, but first I need you to close my campaign. I want you to pretend our marriage is still happy, and you will do it, you want it or not.” he took a few steps towards them, “or else, I will find you in every corner of this fucking country!” 

“Mummy,” Mia shouted, hiding her face in the crook of Julia’s neck. 

“Police will be here any minute,” she bluff. 

“You think I’m that stupid?” he shouted, grabbing her by her arm, “I know you didn’t tell anyone,” 

At once Julia saw her, Lorraine Craddock was standing behind Roger, looking at her and Mia. Julia hold her daughter tighter, she tried to come up with an idea which helps her escape from these two, but Roger was in front of her and behind her was the only wall. 

“If I will go with you, will you let Mia go?” she asked.

“Yes, Lorrain will drove her to Sergeant Budd's house, claiming she was walking in a nearby park.”

Julia put Mia on the ground, she was now crying holding onto her mum sleeve, hugging her fluffy unicorn toy tighter. Julia wiped her tears away and after she was a bit calmer she finally spoke. 

“You will now go with the lady okay? She will drove you to David,” she kissed Mia’s head, “be good, I will arrive later and we will play the whole day.”

“I want to stay with you,” she cried. 

“I know mouse, but I have to talk with daddy,” 

“He is not my daddy, he told that he isn’t…” 

“I will explain to you everything, but now you have to go with Lorrain okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed, leaving Julia with Roger. 

Roger took a step towards her, being dangerously close to Julia. His smiled making her heart flip and before she could say anything he hit her, he hit her so hard she could hear the sound of breaking ribs. 

“Now, we have to talk about all lies you feed me with for six years you bitch,” he hissed, hitting her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Julia couldn’t take a breath, her ribs were probably broken she barely stood on her feet, but she couldn’t pass out. Not now, not with Roger in front of her waiting for her move. The only thing that keeps her alive was the thought of Mia being safe and David taking care of her. She hoped Lorrain will keep her promise, leaving Mia in a safe place. Roger couldn’t destroy it, even if he wanted to even if she will be dead he can’t take Mia with him. Julia looked at Roger, he was red on his face, tired of hitting her over and over again. He becomes weaker with every move and she couldn’t help but smiled involuntarily when his voice filled the space.

“Why are you smiling at?” he hissed.

“You, poor you,” she said calmly.

“You still don’t understand? I will kill you, but not right away. You will suffer as long as you can and later I will tell the world that I’m a single father because my wife didn’t know the father of the child.” 

“Nice plan, but I know who the father is and he knows too,” 

“Who!?” he screamed, taking a few steps towards her, his hand dangerously clenched on her throat. 

“You will never know,” she smiled, making his rage rise.

“Don’t play with me bitch,” he said slowly, taking something from his pocket, “you will tell me or I will help you,” he said, bringing the knife closer to her neck. 

“You will never find them,” Julia smiled.

At once she heard a loud noise coming from the front door, she hoped that Lorrain keeps her promise after all and Mia was far away, safe. Julia couldn’t breathe anymore, her lungs didn’t give her much air and Roger’s grip was tighter with every word he hissed, every threat. Julia’s eyes become heavy, she tried to breathe so hard, but she couldn’t. She was trying to fight with him, but every move making the pain hard to manage. She couldn’t say what happened, her sight was a blur and she was barely stood on her feet, but the noise was loud enough for her to hear. The last thing she saw was Roger falling on the ground. She could finally breathe again, she thought when her eyes closed.

*******  
Beep, beep, beep. The loud noise of the machine was filling the hospital room. David was sitting next to Julia’s bed with Mia on his laps. The girl was sleeping calmly, holding onto David’s shirt, her little hands clenched to the material. She didn’t want to leave her mum’s room even with Amy, the nanny who she knew very well. David was caressing Mia’s hair, he wrapped the blanket tighter around her tiny body. The events from the old house were rolled quickly in his memory. 

David found the house quick enough to stopped Roger. He shot him causing big damage in his body, but keeping him alive as long as he could, so he would be able to pay for his sins. Before that, he took Mia away from Lorrain Craddock who will now spend her time in jail for kidnapping. She told police everything she knows about Roger’s plan, but claim she didn’t know he wanted to kill his wife. 

David told Mia about him being her father, he didn’t know she was happy because of that or because Ella will be her older sister. She was surprised at first, but the only thing she wanted to know was if her old dad can’t hurt mum and her anymore. He knew how hard it has to be for her. She saw her mum being beat and she had to leave her, but now when she knows the truth she was more than happy about David being her dad. 

“Mia,” the soft voice brought David back from her thoughts, “David…” 

“You woke up,” David smiled, sitting on Julia’s bed, kissing her softly, “look Mia mummy is up,” he said, waking Mia up. 

“Mummy!” she shouted, hugging Julia tight. 

“Be careful sweetheart,” David said, looking at Julia’s face, “mummy is still sore,” 

“It’s okay,” Julia whispered, kissing Mia’s forehead, “are you okay?” she asked her daughter.

“I was with daddy all the time,” she smiled. 

“Daddy?” Julia asked confused.

“Can I call you that?” the girl asked David with a confused face.

“Of course sweetie,” 

“You told her,” Julia asked, tears rolled from her eyes. 

“Should I wait for you?” David asked with a scare written on his face. 

“No, I'm just very happy you did,” she said, lifting herself to kiss him. 

“Don’t stand up,” he warns her, “you have broken ribs and concussion.”

“I’m good, I’m all good now,” she said, looking at her family. 

Julia couldn’t believe everything that happened. Roger could have killed her, but she didn’t want to think about it. David was with her, her daughter was happy like never before and Julia couldn't wait for them to build a real family. 

******  
It took two weeks for Julia to come back home. She was more than happy to see Mia with her step-siblings. Ella and Charlie were visiting them once a week, sometimes with their mother Vicky. They build a patchwork family, David’s ex-wife and him live on good terms, making Mia younger sister for Charlie and Ella. Julia was still blaming herself for taking away Mia for six long years from David, but they both catch up every year they were apart. 

“Mummy! Look I can swim!” Mia shouted in the little backyard pool. 

“I see that,” Julia smiled, looking at David who was holding Mia at the surface. 

Julia was preparing juice for Mia and David, when she thought drifts to Roger, he was sentenced to life imprisonment, he didn’t, of course, become the Prime Minister and Julia was thinking at the offer for sometime before she refuses to be one. She wanted to be with her family, looking at how Mia grows up and how she and David can become a real family. At once she felt water on her legs she looked up to see wet Mia and David running towards her. 

“Mummy help the shark is chasing me!” the girl giggled, throwing herself in Julia’s arms. 

“I got you!” David shouted, kissing the girl’s hair.

“No mummy saved me,” she shouted. 

“Go and choose what you want to wear now, I will talk with that shark to not make you scare,” Julia said, kissing Mia’s hair.

“Good mummy! And later we can make pancakes?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, we will make pancakes.” 

Julia was looking at Mia who was now jumping the whole way to her room. She had never seen her daughter so open and happy. A few weeks with David changed her for better than six years with Roger. At once she felt David behind her, his wet body cling to her making her jump from the amount of cold water on her back. She turned around to face him, her hands wrapped around his neck.

“You are so wet,” she giggles, “you should change those clothes too,” 

“Will you help me,” he asked, pinning her to the wall. 

“I would love to, but I’m guessing your daughter will be here any minute asking when we can do those pancakes,” she smiled. 

David’s hands reached to her face, cupping it gently and closing in a sensual kiss. He smiled at the sound of a little moan coming from Julia’s lips when his tongue enters her mouth. He breaks a kiss for a moment just to look at her flushed face and wide open eyes, she was biting her lip, pulling him closer to her, her tongue slipping into his mouth starting the slow dance again. She felt his body pressing to hers, his hard cock twitching in his boxers when one of her hands slipped onto it, caressing it gently. When he was just about to reach to her breast they both heard Mia’s voice coming from the kitchen. 

“Mummy when we will do those pancakes?” 

“Fuck,” David cursed under his breath, loud enough only for them to hear.

“Later,” Julia smirked, kissing him one last time before joining Mia in the kitchen. 

Julia looked behind her at David who was now stood with his mouth open. She loved what effect she had on him, but the truth was she was scared. Scared of them being together again, they had just that one night six years ago and she wasn’t sure if the next night will be as good for them as before. Julia wasn’t afraid for David, he was the master of sex and intimacy for her, but Julia in the other hand haven’t had that kind of practice, not with Roger. She shook those thoughts and put Mia on the counter, giving her some flour and starting the pancakes with her. David looked at both his girls, smiling and laughing at the kitchen. He was more than happy to have them and more than happy to spend the rest of his life with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! contains smut (?) I'm not sure if you can call it that way, but you've been warned :)

The house was quiet, it was just 7 am and Julia knew she would not have to wake up for another hour. Mia was too exhausted to be up at 6 am, like every other day. Julia turned around to face David, he was lying next to her, his chest rose with every breath he makes, his face soft. She wanted to touch him, the urge of touching David was still there, even if it was four weeks of them together, safe. Julia pulled herself gently to him, her hand rest on his chest, on his heart, she loved the feel of it under her fingertips, it makes her calm and she couldn’t know why. 

“It’s too early to be awake,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” she smiled, pulled herself away to let him fall asleep. 

“Where you think you’re going,” he smiled, pulling her to his body. 

David’s lips crushed hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring it, tase her like it would be the first time they kiss. His hands roam over her back, rubbing it up and down receiving soft moans from Julia every time he did that. Julia’s hands lift to his face, she pulled him as close as she can before she hooked her leg around his middle. 

At once the doors opened loudly, letting Mia storming their bedroom. She jumped on the bed, forcing them to pull away from each other. Julia looked at David before Mia spoke, his face was flushed, a small smile crept on his lips when he heard his daughter's voice. 

“IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!” she shouted, jumping on the bed. 

“No way, your birthday is next week,” David teased.

“No! I’m 7 today. I’m adult now,” the girl giggles. 

“If you are adult you don’t need gifts then,” David tilted his head amused. 

“Not that adult!” she said, stopping her jumping, “I want presents daddy please,” she shouted.

“In that case…” David said, showing Mia the biggest gift placed in the corner of the bedroom, “go and open this one,” 

They both looked at their daughter quickly tearing the wrapping paper. They bought her some presents, piled into one and wrapped in the unicorn wrapping paper. Julia looked at Mia, she was now playing with new dolls and other things she found, she had never seen her daughter so happy in her short life. 

“Daddy,” Mia’s voice filled the room again.

“Yes, sweetheart,” 

“Can I go to Ella and Charlie with all of this and play? They said I could stay for the pajama party with them.” 

“I don’t know, we would have to ask their mum,” David answered quickly.

“Can we? Daddy please, I would be very nice and will clean my room,” 

“In that case, I will call their mum today and ask okay?” 

“Yes!” she shouted, running to her room to play with all new toys. 

“You think it’s a good idea?” Julia asked, looking at David. 

“I think it is, we don’t have to worry about Roger or anyone. Mia deserves to know her half-siblings, besides,” he leaned over to kiss her neck, “we deserve for a little alone time.” he said, kissing her softly. 

“Oh is that so?” Julia smiled, pulling him closer into a kiss, “and what would we do with all that time Mister Budd?” 

“Plenty of things,” he sucked on her neck, the soft moan escaping from Julia’s lips, “plenty of very nice things,” he said, the smile spread on his face. 

*******   
Mia was ready to leave right after David told her she can spend the weekend with Ella and Charlie. She packed her things in less than five minutes, waiting for Vicky to pick her up. Julia looked at her daughter and she couldn’t stop thinking about how she grew up during that year. She was taller, smarter and most of all more open to the world. 

“Did you take your toothbrush?” Julia asked for the second time.

“Yes mummy, don’t worry I will be okay,” she said, kissing Julia’s cheek.

“I know you will, but we never been apart for so long,” 

“I know mum, but I’m almost adult now,” the girl smiled. 

“She will be okay,” David whispered into Julia’s ear before the doorbell filled the flat.

“It’s them!” Mia shouted jumping from the chair. 

“I’m still not sure…” Julia started.

“But I am. She will be fine. Vicky will take of them a promise.” 

After a moment Mia was gone, after giving Julia a little kiss and shouting bye she was gone. Jumping from excitement. Julia took a deep breath and closed the door behind her daughter. She leaned over the door, feeling it strong structure behind her back. At once she felt him, his large hands roam over her bare tight. Julia was so focused over Mia and her weekend with David’s kids she forgot how many opportunities it brings. Julia pulled David closer by his shirt. Her hungry mouth sucks on his neck, hands firmly holding him in place. She looked at him, the small smile crept on her lips when he heard the moans coming from his mouth when she gently grabbed by his cock, now hard, and slipping her hand over and over by his large member. David’s lips were sucking on her neck, he felt dizzy every time her hand was doing magic to his cock and he tried to last as long as he could. He craved her, since the day they met again, he craved every inch of her and couldn’t think about anything else than her beneath his body.   
At once he lifts her, her hands wrapping around his middle, hands on his neck. She wanted him more than anything, and even her doubts about how it would be after all this time would not ruin it for her. Julia's lips crushed his, her tongue explores his mouth and before she knows it, she was laying on the bed, her legs spread and ready for him.   
Her breath hitch into her lungs when his hand traveled from her breast right on her waist, pulling her closer to him, his palms exploring her body inch by inch making her wet and wanting.

“I want you,” she whispered into his ear. 

David didn’t wait any longer, he ripped her shirt and shorts in a second. His lips lick on her sweets spots, his hands slowly took off her knickers and bra. Julia’s eyes become bigger, she knew she wanted it but all of sudden it becomes real. She took his shirt off of him, her hands trail a path from his big, strong muscles through the stomach to his pants. She lifts her sight, her eyes locked with his when she took off his pants making his cock spring free from the fabric of his boxers. David slowly slipped into her, letting her adjust to his size. He couldn’t stop looking at her beautiful face, her eyes were closed, face flushed red and she moans his name over and over again with every thrust he made. He hides his face into the crook of her neck, sucking and licking on it trying to make her feel good. Making her feel like six years ago.   
David trusted into her, his every move hits the right spots making Julia clench around his big cock. Her hands resting on his arms, her fingernails dig deep into his flesh when after a moment she exploded around him, filling their house with loud moans. David lifted himself to look at her, he cum right after Julia, spilling into her with a loud groan. He couldn’t miss the moment her face showed the post-orgasm bliss to him. He was so in love with her that he couldn’t believe in how lucky he was having her with him. He slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb, letting her come down from her high. Julia looked at him right after, her lips searching for his lips, urging for his touch even though they were still connected.   
David gave her one last kiss before rolling on his side, pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her forehead and gave her a few moments to catch her breath. 

“It was better than six years ago,” she whispered, kissing his chest.

“So much better, because you won’t run away this time,” he said, lifting her chin, “won’t let you go.” 

“That’s good because I’m not going anywhere soon,” she smiled, kissing him one last time before he drifted off to sleep, hugging her tight. 

Julia clings tight to David’s body. She knew he wasn’t going anywhere, but the memories of that night she left him haunted her even now when they were together. She would give everything to take back time to the moment she decided to left him in that motel. Julia pulled herself even closer to him, feeling his warmth against her body was something she needed for a long time. Julia looked at him one last time before going to sleep listening to the slow rhythm of his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Julia woke up first, she took a deep breath before looking up at sleeping David. She slowly lifts her hand towards his lips, brushing it with her fingertips, he didn’t wake up at the feel of her touch. She rolled herself at her back, locking her sight on the ceiling. For the first time in her life, she was happy. She had an amazing daughter, a loving man at her side, and a stable life. She smiled to herself before she felt David’s hand around her middle, his eyes were still closed when he smiled and kissed her neck.

“Morning babe, why are you up so early?” he asked, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“It’s 10 am,” she smiled, “we have to get up…” she tried to sit but David’s arm stopped her. 

“No, no, no...Mia is waking us up at 6 am every day. Today we will spend the whole day in bed.” he smiled mischievously. 

“And what will we do here huh?” Julia asked, kissing his nose.

“I can show up,” he answered, climbing on top of her.

David hovered over her, his smile making her body shiver. He kissed the path from her breasts, thru stomach till her tights. He took off the blankets covered her body, exposing her naked flesh. He smiled, locking his eyes with hers when his lips were kissing the soft skin on her inner thighs. David kneeled in front of her, his hands grip onto her waist, forcing her not to move. Julia couldn’t catch her breath, every touch of David’s lips makes her wet and she couldn’t stop looking at him. He was close, close to her sweet spot, and close to make her cum right here and there. At once he lifted his sight bringing Julia back from the ecstasy when his rough voice filled the space. 

“Don’t move, I want you to cum so hard... “ he smiled, kissing her before kneel again. 

After a moment the room filled with moans and gasps coming from Julia’s mouth. She was fighting with herself to not cum right away. She closes her eyes shut waiting for David to do his magic when at once she felt his large cock slipping inside of her, causing her to moan louder.

“Fuck,” she said under her breath, pulling David into a sensual kiss. 

“I’m trying honey,” he smiled, rocking his hips towards hers. 

Julia’s scream filled David’s ears when he spilled inside of her with a loud groan. He was laying on top of her for a moment, before rolling himself on the side, pulling her with him, his hand caressing her bareback. 

****

“Mommy!” Mia shouted, jumping into Julia’s arms, “we had so much fun! I ate popcorn!” the girl talked fast. 

“That’s great sweetheart, have you thank aunt Vicky?” 

“Thank you, aunt Vicky,” Mia said with a smile.

“You welcome sweet girl,” Vicky said, leaving Mia’s backpack, “if you would ever need someone to take care of her, I’m in, she is such a sweet girl,” 

“Thank you,” Julia said, looking at her daughter run towards her room. 

“Daddy!” she shouted, finding David in their bedroom.

“Hey mouse,” he said, lifting his daughter, “did you have fun?” 

“Yes! I want another sleepover,” she said, while David walked with her towards the kitchen.

“Another one?” he smiled, “have you asked mum?” 

“Not yet, she didn’t feel good,” Mia said, “she was very pale, I think it can be flu,” 

“We have to look after her then,” David said, leaving Mia at the kitchen with pancakes and orange juice.

Julia was kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up from the moment she closed the door behind Vicky. She was having nausea long before, but she thought it was just a stomach bug. She sat on the cold floor, trying to close her eyes for a moment, tired from all the vomiting. At once she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. 

“Mia, I will be right there,” she said, trying to stand up. 

“Mia is eating,” David said, walking in, “come here,” he said, sitting with her on the floor, his arms wrapped around her while her back rest on his chest. 

“I ate that freaking sushi,” Julia said, hiding her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Babe, we ate sushi a week ago, I don't think that's the reason,” 

“Flu?” she asked, lifting her sight, “Oh my God,” she immediately straighten herself, “what day is it?” 

“Friday,” David answered.

“I didn’t...I didn’t have…” she whispered, “you have to go to the store,” 

“Why? You need meds?” 

“I need a pregnancy test,” Julia said, locking her sight with his.

********  
David put Mia to sleep when Julia was doing the test. Both of them couldn’t focus on anything else and Julia wasn’t sure if she was ready for another baby. She was staring at the plastic stick in front of her when the door opened, letting David in. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“And if it will be positive?” Julia asked, still looking at the test.

“Than we will become parents...again,” David answered, kissing her neck. 

“Do you want..” she took a deep breath, “do you want another baby?” 

“I want to have a family with you, I want Mia to know I love her more than anything and with a little luck I want to see the growing life in you. I missed the first pregnancy...I won’t miss anything else,” he said, causing Julia to cry, “don’t cry,” he said softly, turning her around to face him.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, he answered interrupted by the alarm. 

Julia glanced at the test, she could swear the two straight lines were the most exciting thing she saw in her life. The first time she did a pregnancy test was scary, she was afraid of Roger, of what people would say and she would never want to feel that way ever again. 

“David,” she whispered, “you’re gonna be a dad,” she said before he lifted her and spin her in his arms. 

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

Ten months later…

Julia was walking with her newborn son for over an hour. She could swear the baby knew when David wasn’t around to rock him to sleep. Alexander Budd was sweet and cute but definitely liked to make his mum going crazy. 

“How is my boy,” Julia heard David’s voice. 

“He wants to kill me,” she joked, handing him the baby.

“You didn’t let mummy sleep huh?” he said, kissing the baby’s head, “go and sleep, I will put him to sleep.” 

Julia loved to see them together, the way David was taking care of his son made her feel warmth in her heart. She sat in front of them, looking at David who was now talking with his son about everything they will do when he will grow up. Julia put her head on her palms, closing her eyes for a moment before, she drifts off to sleep. She could not believe how lucky she was, from the moment she met David at the bar, it could be anyone, but she found him, and he found her. That one night changed their lives forever making their love infinity.


End file.
